


Making Plans

by vanillalime



Category: American Idol RPF, Rymon
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Ryan are once again on vacation in St. Bart's after the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A little something originally posted on my tumblr in January 2013, in response to a photoset prompt by campcupcake11. Simon and Ryan have a tradition of vacationing at the same time in the same place but in a totally-not-together manner, consistently demonstrated by simultaneous-yet-separate photo ops. January of 2013 was no different, as they were photographed in St. Bart's during their annual post-holiday break.

“Hello?”

“Hello _dahhhhhhrling._ ”

“You’re up already?”

“I’ve heard that the early bird gets the worm.”

“So they say. Am I the worm in this situation?”

“No, sweetheart, there’s nothing about you that resembles a worm. A snake, on the other hand….”

“What? Is that supposed to be a reference to my personality?”

“No…. Rather, I was thinking of something else of yours that’s decidedly snake-like.”

“Well, _that_ doesn’t surprise me. Tell me, what kind of plans do you have this morning that provided the motivation to get up so early?”

“Mezhgan, Sinitta, and Lauren are all up on deck in the skimpiest of bikinis, awaiting my arrival.”

“Lovely. When are the photographers due to arrive?”

“In about 15 minutes. What are _your_ plans?”

“Julianne and I are going to go paddleboarding in the bay.”

“Lots of paparazzi hang out there.”

“Really? What a coincidence.”

“Nice how it saves you a phone call.”

“After that, Julianne is going off shopping with some friends she brought along.”

“Leaving you all alone? What _will_ you do?”

“There’s a deck of cards here. Maybe I’ll play some Solitaire.”

“Perhaps you could come stay with me.”

“Really? What an honor! What would we do?”

“I want to fuck.”

“Well, don’t beat around the bush.”

“Interesting choice of words. I’ve spent almost a week doing exactly that, Ryan.”

“Maybe I’m not that easy. Maybe we should just talk for a while. Share our feelings, and all that.”

“Bullshit. I spent all of Christmas Day talking to you. And your family. I want to fuck.”

“Seems to me it was your mother that did the majority of the talking on Christmas. She’s quite the storyteller.”

“Yes, well, I hope your family realizes that most of those stories are complete fabrications.”

“Like the one about you almost burning down the house when you were a kid?”

“Well, no, that one was actually true.”

“I’m surprised you survived your troubled youth to become the media mogul you are today.”

“Look, are you coming over or not?”

“Well, I _did_ make a New Year’s resolution to take better care of my body’s needs.”

“So did I! And my body is telling me we need to fuck.”

“I hope your body is also telling you to cut down on the plastic surgery.”

“Do you know _when_ I made my resolution? While watching Carson Daly ring in the New Year.”

“You watched Carson Daly’s New Year’s Eve show?”

“You know, I think he just might be the best presenter on American TV at the moment.”

“Fuck you.”

“I have no problem with that idea.”

“My, you _are_ in a mood! How does 2 o’clock sound?”

“I’ll be waiting. Bring your bag.”

“Simon, I left all that stuff at home.”

“Your _overnight_ bag, Ryan.”

“Oh, right.”

“Pajamas are optional. Oh, I’m being summoned. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“I’ll be there with bells on. Good-bye.”

“Lots of love.”


End file.
